parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldie (Goldie
Goldie Locks is the little girl of Goldie & Bear. He plays Gosalyn Mallard in Jiminywing Cricket and Darkwing Jiminy He is a duck. He plays Tagalong Rabbit in Hiro Hood He is a rabbit. He plays Lilo in Goldie & Bear (Lilo & Stitch) He is a little girl. He with Little Red played Wendy Darling in Flynn Pan (Princess Rapunzel) He plays Jade in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess He is a Sofia's best friend. He plays Vampirina Hauntley in Goldierina He is a vampire and a bat. He plays Alice in Goldie in Wonderland He is a little girl. He plays Snow White in Goldie White and the Seven Characters He is a princess. He plays Cinderella in Goldierella He is a princess. He plays Ariel in The Little Mer-Princess He is a mermaid. He plays Belle in Beauty and the Alien He is a French maiden. He plays Princess Jasmine in Beanstalk Jackladdin He is a Arabian princess. He plays Sarabi in The Prince King He is a female lion. He plays Pocahontas in Goldiehontas He is a Indian princess. He plays Mulan in Goldielan and Goldielan II He is a Chinese princess. He plays Joy in Inside Out (HarryDR19 Style) He is a yellow emotion. He plays Princess Aurora in Sleeping Goldie He is a princess who goes to sleep. He plays Anastasia in Goldiestasia He plays Thumbelina in Goldielina He plays Rapunzel in Tangled (brucemovies1 Style) He plays Anna in Frozen (Brucemovies1 Style) He plays Anastasia Tremaine in Crystarella and Redrella He is a Cinderella's stepsister. Portrayals * In Alice and Pinocchio he is played by Alice. * In June And Snoopy he is played by June. * In Melody & Bambi he is played by Melody. * In Annie And Pudge he is played by Annie. * In JoJo & Dumbo he is played by JoJo the Clown. * In Marina And Kion he is played by Marina. * In Sofia & Patch he is played by Princess Sofia. Gallery Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks in Goldie & Bear Goldie-and-bear-disney-junior.jpg Goldie&Bear.jpg Goldie Happy.jpg Goldie dressed as Red.jpg|Goldie dressed Red's hood Goldie as Red.jpg Goldie Hood.jpg Princess Goldie.jpg Goldie Locks.jpg Goldie Locks 1.jpg Goldie Locks 2.jpg Goldie Locks 3.jpg Goldie Locks 4.jpg Goldie Locks 5.jpg Goldie Locks 6.jpg Goldie Locks 7.jpg Goldie Locks 8.jpg Goldie Locks 9.jpg Goldie Locks 10.jpg Goldie Locks 11.jpg Goldie Locks 12.jpg Goldie-and-Bear-Episode-2-Bears-Red-Shoes--Goose-Sitters.jpg Goldie Locks and Big Bad Wolf.jpg Image ea9db73f.jpg C8DFFS1VsAAs2kh.jpg CfxlTzpUIAA2w3j.jpg Goldie & Red.jpg Red, Goldie, and Bear.jpg Goldie and Humpty.png Goldie and Big Bad Wolf.jpg Goldie and Bear sees Jack got his mother's necklace.jpg Granny.jpg Itsy.png Goldie, Bear, Jack and Jill Sleeping.jpg Goldie & Bear scared.jpg Goldie and Bear Tooth Fairy Song.jpg Little Red, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-01.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-03.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-04.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-05.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-06.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-09.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-11.jpg Goldie played Buttercup Ball Game.jpg Goldie is Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Red.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Jack.jpg 51f6de7b6579f8f4ba670cc6 3d924b5d.jpg 52a51b97302ef40215f2b453 b82c626e.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and the Giant.jpg 521dbd73075acffa6e81b6c4 c201360e.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12.33.15 PM.png 23422007 148634212421895 1296472613152882688 n.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Cp6bFijXYAAIpue.jpg Goldie & Bear mad.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12 33 39 PM.png 48226464_goldie-and-bear-s01e01e02-the-birthday-chair-big-bear-1080p-netflix-web-dl-dd5-1.png 48226465_goldie-and-bear-s01e03e04-too-much-jack-and-jill-tiny-tale-1080p-netflix-web-dl.png 48226477_goldie-and-bear-s01e25e26-bear-who-would-be-king-when-the-gnome-is-away-1080p-ne.png 48226482_goldie-and-bear-s01e33e34-the-tooth-about-jack-and-jill-pig-problems-1080p-netfl.png 48226486_goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png 48226487 goldie-and-bear-s01e41e42-do-you-know-the-muffin-kids-jack-of-all-trades-1080p-n.png 87DADF5B-69D4-41FB-A180-A8E1993F0C9E.jpeg C0F3D9A4-BE56-4A99-8FA0-9ACB6686FDB8.jpeg EAC0538D-3F33-4FD9-9544-EAD9EEEE1F6C.jpeg 70F594F1-1A78-4746-B06F-ADF27023B83F.jpeg 3ACF7E28-8934-4B26-A38A-1E2E4252868E.jpeg 33EB455F-3D22-41ED-9455-460A79EE5956.jpeg 2DB481C6-5F98-4ED1-A056-CE65469199ED.jpeg 590472F0-DCAC-4827-99AA-8E598AF786D3.jpeg CCA8D872-F7E4-46D0-B756-38CB056AFDCB.jpeg FD38AD2C-1729-465E-850A-ED5A1368BA74.jpeg A2C9DE10-A002-4306-979A-AD43C71D6E50.jpeg 10D94C2A-5900-49EB-82DB-F7FCBE49C97E.jpeg 40AF7E3A-DEE8-48FE-B224-73B92AB0BE8B.jpeg 04369360-AF56-4832-A9A8-B24034AC64DC.jpeg 9DC67770-B7A5-48FC-A8FC-C9CD054BB587.jpeg Goldie, Bear, Jack and Humpty.jpg Goldie and Red Meet Jimmy.jpg Goldie and Bear have a big egg.jpg Goldie, Bear and Big Bad in Big Bart's mouth.jpg Goldie, Bear and Big Bad.jpg Goldie and Ginger.jpg Goldie wears a swim dress.jpg Goldie Locks.JPG Goldie-and-Bear.jpg Goldie, Bear and the Horse.jpg Goldie-&-Bear.jpg Little Red Riding Hood, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg Goldie and the Pigs.jpg Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Rumplestiltskin.jpg Old Man Winter, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg 521145ba8b8e6c657948295f_dcbcb736.jpg 52a5368a6f670a345a0e9b6e_94f57bb4.jpg 52a529072516a40215f2b453_d5c0e747_jpeg.jpg Image_2f48f080.jpg Image_8be08f12.jpg Image_56646807.jpg Goldie_Locks,_Jack_Bear,_and_Little_Red_Riding_Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack.jpg|Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack Goldie-Locks.jpg Goldie-Locks-01.jpg Goldie-Locks-02.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.JPG|Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-03.JPG Goldie-Locks-04.JPG Goldie-Locks-05.JPG Goldie-Locks-06.JPG MV5BMTU2OTkyODIyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODEzMzk0ODE@__V1_.jpg|Goldie is going to open the jar! 1000x562-Q70_544675ef06c3f55498872cc3637a2da9.jpg Goldie's Great Adventure 01.jpg A Royal Cheese Mystery 01.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 01.jpg Fairy Godmother Gets Grounded 01.jpg Think or Swim 01.jpg|Goldie is wearing a swim dress to go swimming. Think or Swim 02.jpg|Goldie and Bear are going swimming in the tub! Think or Swim 03.jpg image_2c6063b8.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-and-Jack-Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Goldie-and-Bear-01.jpg Goldie-Locks-07.jpg Goldie-Locks-08.jpg Goldie-Locks-09.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 01.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 02.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 03.jpg Abraca-Cabbage.jpg Goldie sings.jpg image_a2c108c6.jpg Goldie_(Goldie_y_Osito).jpg|Goldie Locks in Goldie & Bear Goldie_Locks_13.jpg Goldie_Locks_14.jpg Goldie-and-Bear-02.jpg Gingerbread_Jimmy_Rules_of_the_Game.png Hark! A Snark! 02.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 01.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 02.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 03.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 04.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 05.jpg Three's A Crowd 01.jpg Three's A Crowd 03.jpg Goldie Locks as Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. Crystal Clear 02.jpg Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Heroes Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Goldie & Bear Heroes Category:Women Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Kids Category:Goldilocks and the Three Bears Category:Golden Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Princesses Category:Happy Characters Category:Comedians Category:White Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Goldie Category:Goldie & Bear Girls Category:Blondes Category:Happy Character Category:Happy Category:Characters who can swim Category:Swim